Fan:Team DigiSavers
Adam Stele Adam Stele is a main character in Fan: Digimon Academy. He is the leader and founder of Team DigiSavers. He is from New York City, New York. He's known to be easily embarassed but also very relaxed and loves to help people and enjoys competition. Appearance He is about 5'5" and has short black hair, brown eyes with glasses and lightly tanned skin. He wears regular attire which consists of black boots, black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red jacket. Description When Adam was younger he was sucked into the Digital World and ended up in Dramon Central City. There he met Guilmon who, once figuring he was human and not from the Digital World, became his partner so h could see the human world. From there they traveled across the Digital World and ended up in Full Moon Village. He met Phantomon, the villages leader, who gave him an X-Loader so that he and Guilmon could save the village once it was attacked by a pack of feral digimon. A brave little Impmon, who was taken in by Phantomon when he was a Kiimon, tried to defend his village from the feral digimon. Adam digixrossed them and saved the village. Impmon then traveled with them to become stronger. They later heard of a Dimensional Gate and set out to find it. When they found it it was being assalted by a carzed digimon and was being defended by Yasyamon. They helped him defeat the digimon and he joined them, feeling indebt to Adam. They found someone to close the Digital Gate and then escaped to the human world. Adam then attented Digimon Academy so he could help the Digital World. He became friends with Tj, Cyberdramon, Kozan and Devimon through Impmon and they ended up together when they were blown into the Digital World. They were attacked by Murmukusmon, but because of Impmon and Devimon they defeated him. Later they went to Fullmoon City and Full Moon Village to save a Greymon O. They were attacked by Mephistomon but by digixrossing to their mega level they defeated him. Then they traveled to a village of warriors and ninja's where they faced Tuwarmon and then Baihumon. Guilmon corrupt digivolved to DexDoruGoramon so they had to go and find Vulcanusmon to increase Guilmon's dragon spirit and in turn destroy his undead spirit. Suddenly Anubismon attacked the city they were in and they had to fight him. In the end they won and Anubismon was reverted to Labramon who revealed he was forced to become Anubismon by Belphemon. After returning to the academy they were sent on a scouting mission to go and find Belphemon. They finally found him just as he was rising and Grademon tried to hold him back along with GuitarBlastermon and Darkmon. Once reunited with Impmon they reached their final digixros and continued in the fight with Belphemon. However once he activated the Digital Hazards he obtained from Megidramon and MirageGaogamon's data they were seperated and sent away. Where they were sent to was unknown but they returned afterwards. Impmon was then reborn and they had to say their goodbyes. In the epilouge it is revealed Yasyamon began training young warriors while Guilmon remained Adam's faithful partner. Adam apparently became a police officer. Guilmon X Guilmon X is a main character in Fan: Digimon Academy and is the main partner to Adam Stele. He has a curious and playful personality and seldom gets angry. Appearance Guilmon X is the X-Antibody version of Guilmon, making him stronger than an already strong Guilmon. He is a slim dinosaur digimon with crimson colored skin and a white belly and bat-wing like ears. Unlike a regular Guilmon he has no Digital Hazard. Description Before the series he is a citizen of Dramon Central City. He then joins Adam so he can see the human world. They then meet the rest of the team and decided to go to Digimon Academy so they can help the Digital World. He has a very close bond with his partner and other members of Team DigiSavers and also decided on their name. He is the main 'soul' in their digixrosses and his X-Antibody makes them very strong. He and the rest of Team DigiSavers helped several villages, towns and digimon during their time in the Digital World. At one point Adam is so angry at how Baihumon has hurt their friends his anger causes Guilmon X to die and corrupt digivolve to DexDorugoramon. Thankfully they find Vulcanusmon and he increases his dragon spirit which destroys his undead spirit.He then can Warp Digivolve to Dorugoramon. Once returning to Digimon Academy he and his team go out in search for Belphemon. Once they find him he digixrosses with Yasyamon and holds back Belphemon. Then they seperate and he warp digivolves to Dorugoramon and digixrosses with his teammates to become their final digixrossed form. Attacks *'Fire Mitt': Guilmon X's paws become engulfed in flame. Other Forms The name Guilmon X only refers to his rookie form. He is able to digivolve into several others forms, each with a different name. Impmon Kiimon- Impmon's fresh form that was shown when he was reborn after the fight with Murmukusmon. Yaamon- Kiimon quickly digivolved to this form after being reborn. Caimon- Impmon's champion form. He became this form in the fight with Murmukusmon. Baalmon- Impmon's ultimate form. He becomes this form in the fight with Murmukusmon. Beelzemon (2011)- This was meant to be Impmon's mega form but he died before he became it and gave his power Devimon who became it instead. Yasyamon Chibomon- Though not yet shown it is confirmed to be Yasyamon's fresh form. DemiVeemon- Though not yet shown it is confirmed to be Yasyamon's In-Training form. Veemon- Though not shown it is confirmed to be Yasyamon's rookie form. Digixros Forms BlackGrowlmon X- Adam uses DigiXros to digivolve. The champion DigiXros is BlackGrowlmon X. Guilmon and Impmon DigiXrossed to this form in a fight with Chris and Gomamon. Grademon- the ultimate DigiXros. Guilmon and Yasyamon became this form in the fight with Murmukusmon. Gaiomon- the mega DigiXros. Guilmon, Yasyamon, and Impmon all become this form in some point in the story, though it has not yet been showed. I'll finish this tomorow, please leave it be unless you are a reader/fan of my story Digimon Academy. category: Fan Organizations category: Fan Tamers category: Fan Digimon